Child of the Stars
by Kawai-chan
Summary: Sakura and Shaoron have gone to Hogwarts under the cover of students. They have been told that they are to be bodyguards for the famous Harry Potter. But is that it? Or is there more? Obvious couplings
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer in the whole story. I own NOTHING.  
  
==============================  
  
Chapter 01 - Arriving At Hogwarts  
  
==============================  
  
===== HOGWARTS EXPRESS =====  
  
Sakura sighed and looked out the train window of the Hogwarts Express. She had recently received a letter from some school called Hogwarts from some person named Albus Dumbledore. The letter said that they apologized for not sending it sooner, and something about a magical barrier that repelled all the owls.  
  
She would have been so happy. It would be so perfect . . . if only Shoaran were here. He had gone back to Hong Kong for the summer and had planned to come back for the school year. They had exchanged countless letters over the summer, and she had looked forward to seeing him on the first day of 8th grade. Then one day, she received a letter from him that said that he was going to a boarding school in England. Shortly after that, she got her Hogwarts Letter.  
  
So now, with the encouragement of her family and Tomoyo, she was on a train to go to some school she had never heard of. It wasn't an especially comforting thought.  
  
The train to Hogwarts only got faster, yet it seemed as if the ride would never end. According to some younger kids she had overheard earlier, it would take all day to get to the castle. She sighed yet again.  
  
//Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to do you any good, Sakura. // She thought, reprimanding herself angrily. //Cheer up! //.  
  
But even as she thought of this, she knew that no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to cheer up for a long time. Shoaran always cheered her up. He was the one who always made her feel better. But he wasn't here. Tomoyo wasn't here. Eriol wasn't here. No One is here.  
  
She sighed again just as the door to her compartment swung open; revealing a boy whose resemblance to Eriol was striking. He looked around the little room, and said rather sheepishly,  
  
"Can I sit here? My two other friends are in the prefect compartment, and I can't really join them in there."  
  
She nodded. The boy seated himself. And waited. And waited.  
  
When it became apparent that she was not going to be the first one who started a conversation, he stuck out his hand tentatively.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No, should I?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm just so used to people looking at my scar instead of my face."  
  
That got Sakura momentarily interested. "What scar?"  
  
"The scar Voldemort gave me."  
  
To Harry's surprise, Sakura didn't flinch like everyone else when the Dark Lord's name was mentioned. To his even greater surprise, she asked, "Who's Voldemort?"  
  
"You don't know who the Dark Lord is?" asked Harry wondrously, "Are you a muggle?"  
  
"What's a muggle?"  
  
"A muggle is a person born outside the wizarding world, and has never encountered magic."  
  
"Well," Sakura began, "I'm born outside the so called magical world, but I've had my encounters with magic."  
  
That got Harry's attention instantly. "What kind of encounters?"  
  
"Like this." She took out her necklace.  
  
Harry was puzzled. "What's so special about a key?"  
  
Sakura ignored the comment and chanted the incantation for releasing the Star Key.  
  
"Key of the Stars With powers burning bright. Surrender the wand And Shine your Light.  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
The star necklace, right before Harry's astounded eyes, somehow stretched out and turned into a staff.  
  
"WHOA" was all Harry could manage. Sakura smiled the first smile she had since Harry saw her.  
  
"Are you a first year? You look old enough to be 13."  
  
"I am 13." She replied.  
  
"But... that must mean you're in the 3rd year. And that means you started school late or... I've never heard of an exchange student."  
  
For the rest of the train ride, they exchanged stories. Sakura about her cardcaptoring adventures, and Harry about his encounters with the dark lord. By nightfall, and when they had reached Hogwarts, they each made a new friend.  
  
===== HOGWARTS =====  
  
The second they stepped off the train, Professor McGonagall ambushed them.  
  
Sort of.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, I want you to come with me." Then she glanced over at Harry. "You too Mr. Potter." She led them to Dumbledore's office. "Peppermint Bark." She said clearly to the stone gargoyle. The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped away.  
  
They entered the room where Dumbledore was waiting. He was waiting along with a boy whose face was more than just gloomy. The boy had brown hair and amber eyes. And he was the one who Sakura could identify in her sleep . . .  
  
"SHOARAN!" Sakura squealed. The boy looked up, caught sight of her, and his expression changed from somber to absolute elation.  
  
"SAKURA!" he cried, picking her up in a bear hug and swinging her around, laughing happily. Harry watched the exchange feeling a little left out, along with a slight unknown twinge in his heart.  
  
He felt even more excluded when they started speaking in rapid Japanese. But he felt better when Sakura gestured to him and said to Shoaran. "This is a friend I met on the train." Harry managed a slight smile. The kid looked like he was mentally figuring out ways to make him die a slow and painful death. But then, as quick as lightning, the Death Stare was gone and Shoaron was grinning at him.  
  
"Shoaran Li."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Now that all the pleasantries are over," cut in Headmaster Dumbledore. "Harry, these two students are the mistress of the Star Cards, and the master of the Elements." The two 'students' blushed profusely.  
  
"They will be 'protecting' you while you're here---"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry howled indignantly, "I'm a 5th Year student! I don't need to be protected like I'm some helpless 1st Year!" He stopped his ranting, paused and thought for a second. Then, he began yelling again "Come to think about it, I wasn't helpless at all when I was a 1st year!"  
  
"AND" continued Dumbledore as if the previous outburst never occurred, "they were sent here to finish their magical education." He opened the door leading into the hallway. "Now, shall we go to the sorting?"  
  
===== GREAT HALL =====  
  
"WHERE'S HARRY!" shrieked a bushy headed girl as she wrung her hands. "He wasn't on the train and now, we can't find him!"  
  
"Calm down Hermione." said Ron, motioning for her to sit down, which she did after giving him a scowl. But he was getting a little worried. He glanced at the staff table and noticed that Dumbledore and McGonagall were missing.  
  
//Where are they// he wondered. He never got a chance to voice his concerns to Hermione, for just then, Dumbledore entered along with two odd looking children and ---  
  
"HARRY!" shrilled Hermione. "Where were you?"  
  
"Calm down, Hermy." Laughed Harry. "I was with Dumbledore."  
  
As if on cue, Dumbledore stood up. The Great Hall fell silent. "This year, Hogwarts will be honored with two exchange students from Japan. They have been studying under the tutelage of Master Clow Reed for some time now."  
  
The chatter began all over again. They have all heard of Clow Reed. He was the only person that had sounded remotely interesting in History of Magic. They had heard of him and his creations of the Clow Card, but could not figure out the two 'Exchange Student's" connection with the wizened wizard.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand and the hall fell silent once more. "Although they are only 13, I would like for them to be sorted among the first years, and be in the classes with the fifth years." That made a whole new talk break out in the Great Hall. Supposed 3rd Years studying along side by side with 5th years? Not your everyday occurrence.  
  
McGonagall stood up along with her scroll of students.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
Sakura gave Shoaran's hand a squeeze, then walked over to the stool and placed the hat over her head.  
  
//You have great power. // Came a sudden voice in her head. She jumped slightly.  
  
//You have great amounts of loyalty to those who are your friends. You are also very brave and determined. Determination can be looked on as Ambition. So it's either Slytherin or Gryffindor. But I see something else there. Love. So what shall it be young Mistress of the Star Cards? Gryffindor? Are you sure? All right. //  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
McGonagall called out. "Li, Shoaran"  
  
He, too, walked over to the stool and placed the hat on his head. Yet, unlike Sakura, which the hat had taken a while to sort, it barely brushed the top of his hair before it yelled out with much conviction,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. Now before we go on, I would like to introduce out new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Sakura and Li looked at each other. Then they looked at the head table. To Sakura's delight and Shoaron's horror, there stood Eriol, waving in their direction, and smiling at them. To Sakura, the smile was gentle, as always. To Shoaron however, that smile was pure evil.  
  
"I have 2 word left to say." Said Dumbledore to the students. "Eat Up."  
  
The food appeared, much to the happiness of the half starved students.  
  
"Did you see that new girl?" whispered Seamus excitedly. "She's so hot."  
  
"Oh, shut up Seamus," said Hermione crossly. "A 15 year old boy shouldn't be checking out a 13 year old girl. Right Ron?" she waited for a reply. "Ron?" She looked at Ron.  
  
He was too busy checking out the new girl.  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. What she said."  
  
To say that Hermione was mad would now be a horrible understatement.  
  
Just then, the new girl and new boy walked over and joined them.  
  
"Hello. She said, smiling so beautifully it made the boys' knees buckle. Even as they were sitting down. "Can we sit here?"  
  
Within seconds, a space large enough for three people was cleared. The two took a seat. She grinned. "Li, Where are your manners? Sit down!" Sakura said. Li glared at each of the boys, then finally settled down.  
  
"My names Ron. Ron Weasly." Said a redhead  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Hello Ron," she said cheerfully. "I'm Sakura. And this is Shoaran."  
  
"I'm Hermione." Hermione cut in.  
  
Anyone could see her could see that she was eyeing the girl up and down. Sakura smiled nervously. "It's nice to meet you." Sakura said uncertainly.  
  
"Likewise," said Hermione through clenched teeth. "C'mon Mione," teased Ron. "Where are you manners." But he quickly shut up when she gave him her version of The Glare of Doom.  
  
They ate until they were stuffed. Then they headed up to the Common Room chatting the entire way. Hermione was shooting contemptuous glances at the New Girl. Anyone could see that see that she was not pleased with the sudden appearance of a girl younger than she is and seemingly smarter. She stomped off to the dormitories without another word.  
  
Sakura looked after her, a bit hurt.  
  
"I don't think she likes me that much." She said dejectedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura." Said Ron. "It's just a phase."  
  
Silently, however, as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he hoped that that was all the case. And not anything more.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Sorry I made Hermione a b*tch, but I don't want the usual stereotype story where Hermione meets Sakura and they become best friends instantly. That's just not right. This story, I have tried to make it Original as Possible.  
  
I hope.  
  
If you have any comments or questions, email me at xxh0n3yb34rxx@yahoo.com Okay?  
  
Kawai-chan 


	2. The First Day

==============================  
  
Chapter 02 - The First Day  
  
==============================  
  
===== 5th Year Girls' Dormitory =====  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"  
  
A scream was the first sound Hermione heard the next morning on the first day of classes at Hogwarts. It sounded like Sakura. No doubt it was.  
  
She quickly got out of bed to look. As much as she disliked Sakura, there was no way a Hogwarts Student, much less a Gryffindor 5th Year, who sleeps in HER dormitory, was going to die right under her nose. When she stepped around the corner of Sakura's bed, she was greatly relieved and greatly annoyed.  
  
Sakura had been rudely awakened by being splashed with a bucket of what apparently looked like ice cold water judging by the strands of icicles that were beginning to form in her hair. And the person responsible for this 'terrible misfortune?'  
  
Shoaron.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR SHOARAN?" yelled Sakura angrily. "YOU-"  
  
She then evidently began to yell out a long string of Japanese profanities, effectively waking up the rest of the girls, and effectively making Shoaron's face turn a bright shade of red.  
  
Hermione gave a huff and promptly left poor Shoaran to deal with the situation all by himself.  
  
===== GREAT HALL =====  
  
"What is this stuff?" asked Sakura, pointing to an orange colored liquid.  
  
She received an answer from most the boys at the table. "Pumpkin Juice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione showed up later on and took a seat between Harry and Ron, right across from Sakura.  
  
"Well, well, well." Came a sudden, unfriendly voice.  
  
A majority of the Gryffindor table turned to see whom it was. It was a boy with pale blonde hair, pale white skin, and a rather pointy chin.  
  
"What would such a charming young girl be doing with a bunch of." He paused, glancing around the table as if proving his point. "Shall we say, less than desirable audiences?"  
  
Sakura smiled and said quite simply and smoothly. "They're my friends."  
  
He frowned. Clearly, this answer was too simple and was not the answer he expected.  
  
"Well then." He said. And swiftly departed.  
  
After he left, there was a slight stop in discussion. Until Sakura asked "Who was he?"  
  
It was as if a mini bomb of conversation had been set off. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean burst into a flow of less-than-flattering words describing the silver haired boy. The two cardcaptors only managed to catch his name, Draco Malfoy. Then there were much more information. Words like:  
  
"Stupid Git . . . Idiot . . . Bloody snob . . . Dumbass ("RON!") . . . Stick - up - his - " Words of that sort. Along with warnings to stay away from Draco Malfoy because he was no good and that his father worked for the Dark Lord and that sooner or later he would work for Voldemort ("HARRY!") too.  
  
But after they finished degrading Draco Malfoy, they lost an interesting topic of conversation. That is, until Ron piped up.  
  
"Did you know that there's going to be a Halloween Ball coming up? Rumor has it that Dumbledore wants to keep as many students at Hogwarts as possible, now that You-Know-Who is back." (AN: I know that they don't go home for Halloween. Just humor me. Ok?)  
  
Sakura looked a bit uncomfortable. "Who's You-Know-Who?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"The dark lord." mumbled Harry through a mouthful of pumpkin pasties.  
  
"Oh, you mean Voldemort?" she asked. Everyone who could hear her choked.  
  
"You said his name!" Ron acted impressed. "You actually said his name."  
  
Hermione could feel her anger flaring. If Ron was this impressed by a girl who just said HIS name, then she would say it 100 times just to prove to Ron that she could too.  
  
"Back to the Halloween Ball." Said Harry. "Dumbledore said it's open to the whole school."  
  
"It's time to go to class." Interrupted Hermione. "First Class is Transfiguration."  
  
They -Ron and Harry- groaned and whined. But eventually got up and followed Hermione to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
===== TRANSFIGURATION =====  
  
"Very impressive." Professor McGonagall said to Sakura. "You managed to do something that most 7th Years can't do."  
  
Sakura had transfigured her desk into a Grand piano and back again. Hermione felt her control slipping.  
  
"And I must say," continued McGonagall, "That is a very unusual wand. Where did you get it? Ollivandars?"  
  
Sakura flushed. In truth, she just used her Wand. Shoaron had been the more sensible of the two, and actually gone and purchased a wizard wand, while she had just stuck with her Star Key.  
  
"It's the Sealing wand of the Star Cards" she said, feeling rather stupid. "I got it about 3 years ago."  
  
She looked around the room and realized that everyone had been listening. Shoaran was smiling a little smile, but other than him, everyone, even the Professor, were shocked. First was the fact that she didn't actually use a wooden wand. Second was that her 'wand' was nothing less than the Sealing Wand. And thirdly . . . she had received her wand when she was 10 years old.  
  
10 YEARS OLD!!!  
  
Even for McGonagall, who had expected these new students to be prodigious, had not anticipated THAT.  
  
Luckily for Sakura, the bell rang at that very moment, allowing Sakura to avoid the barrage of questions that were sure to come from students and teacher alike.  
  
Well. Almost.  
  
"That was GREAT Sakura!" said Ron. "That was really truly awesomely -"  
  
"Oh SHUT UP RON!" said Hermione furiously. "You don't need to gush over her like that!"  
  
Ron turned pink. "You're just mad cause she managed to get a black Grand Piano that was perfectly in tune, and all you managed to do was get a brown miniature one that didn't even work."  
  
He realized that he shouldn't had said that a moment too late. Hermione's entire face flushed a dark red. She whirled and slapped Ron angrily across his right cheek, making one side of Ron's face the same color as hers.  
  
But what Hermione had not counted on, was to feel a sudden stinging pain in her left cheek.  
  
Sakura had slapped her. Hard.  
  
"You can hate me as much as you want, Hermione." She said coldly. "But that is no reason to bitch to Ron about it. And it's even lower to hurt a friend just over jealousy." She turned to leave.  
  
"Come on guys." She said. "Potions is next."  
  
===== DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS =====  
  
"That was great Sakura, Shoaran" gushed Ron happily. "You really showed Snape who was boss."  
  
Sakura smirked a very un-Sakura like smirk and Shoaran grinned evilly. When Snape's head turned pink and when Draco's itching potion accidentally tipped over and spilled its contents on him, could they be blamed? NU-UH. You can't be guilty for writing in your 'Little Create Book' and you can't be guilty for writing the Chinese kanji for 'wind' on a yellow parchment.  
  
"Even if it's 30 points off Gryffindor, it was still worth it!" squeaked Neville.  
  
The room hushed as it's new professor, Professor Hiiragiizawa came in. Shoaron sat next to Sakura, while Harry sat next to Ron, therefore forcing Hermione to sit next to Neville.  
  
"Good day, my name is Eriol Hiragiizawa. But please, just call me Professor Eriol. Hiragiizawa is too long a name for most people to remember." The class smiled, relieved that it wouldn't take them 5 minutes just saying a greeting to their new teacher.  
  
"I am sure," continued Eriol, "that Professor Moody-the-imposter has taught you the unforgivable curses and how to block the imperious one." The class nodded in unison. "Very good. In this year, I will be teaching you a new unit. It teaches you the basic curses and counterspells. Those are the ones that you can use that won't get you expelled or worse, sent to Azkaban."  
  
The class cheered happily, already planning to execute the curses on a certain Slytherin boy.  
  
===== AFTER CLASS =====  
  
"ERIOL! That was AMAZING!" squealed Sakura happily.  
  
Shoaran scowled and said. "It wasn't that good."  
  
"Are you sure my cute little descendant? Would you like me to perform it again?"  
  
Shoaron shuddered and shook his head quickly. //That, // he thought, //is the last time I let him perform a curse of any kind on me. //  
  
Eriol had demonstrated a Choking Curse on him.  
  
===== Flashback =====  
  
"The incantation-excuse me- words to the Choking Curse is "CHZEK INCANTARTO". Mr. Li, would you like to help me with a demonstration?"  
  
He had foolishly agreed only to find in the next 3 seconds that he couldn't breath. Then he had embarrassed himself by blacking out. Then came the best part. When he woke up, Sakura was giving him CPR.  
  
===== End flashback =====  
  
He shuddered slightly again. But reminded himself that it was Sakura who gave him CPR. Not anyone else . . .  
  
===== GREAT HALL =====  
  
"Oh wow."  
  
The ceiling of the Great Hall was black as night and Jack-O-Lanterns hung ominously around the room.  
  
"The Halloween Ball's not for weeks and it's already been decorated?" asked Ron incredulously. "Dumbledore's really going overboard on this, eh Harry?"  
  
"Yea." The latter agreed promptly as they sat down before a large platter of ham. Ron looked around him.  
  
"Where's Hermione?"  
  
Hermione had had the sense not to join them. And with good reason too. She had sort of . . . disappeared between the beginning of Potions and had not reappeared yet.  
  
Secretly, the two boys felt guilty about excluding her. Especially after the scene of the 'slapping'. But what could they do about it? They could not find her. And yet even though she was the one who started it . . . why did it make them feel so at fault? It was Harry who voiced his concerns to the young Cardcaptor.  
  
"Sakura . . ." he started. "I don't think that you should have slapped Hermione. Even if it was in Ron's defense." Thus, making Ron's face match his hair.  
  
"Well." She said. "I know that. But I don't understand why she hates me so much! It's like, I did something wrong and I don't even know what."  
  
"If ya ask me." Said Ron through a mouth of mashed potatoes, "She's jealous of you. She's been the smartest girl in the whole 5th year before you came, and there's also the fact that you skipped a year and got your wand early."  
  
"I guess."  
  
There was a period of uncomfortable silence after this.  
  
Finally, someone brought up the topic of the Halloween ball again, and talk resumed with unquestionable uneasiness.  
  
======================================================================  
  
A/N Note: Even though this is the Revised Version, it sucked. I know. I'm sorry. REALLY SORRY! But one year ago (when I started this), I didn't know how to write all that well and I don't really have anything to stand on. I'm sorry.  
  
Kawai-chan 


	3. The Halloween Ball

==============================  
  
Chapter 03 - The Halloween Ball  
  
==============================  
  
(A/N: I know this is a pretty big time jump, but I just didn't know what else to put it)  
  
The Halloween Ball was coming up in a few days. During that time, Sakura and Hermione had finally been able to be 'civil' to each other. But there were still the occasional relapses of jealousy on Hermione's part.  
  
Today was heavily bordering on one of them.  
  
===== GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM =====  
  
It was around midnight in the Common Room. And a lone figure was pacing in front of the fireplace.  
  
//I have to get a date! // It was thinking. //Everyone already has one. Harry's going with Cho; Ron's going with Lavender, and Sakura's going with Shoaron! //  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
Evidently, she was stressing out about the upcoming Halloween Ball.  
  
//Where am I going to find a date? //  
  
===== GRYFFINDOR 5TH YEARS GIRLS DORMITORY =====  
  
"The first part of the Ball is the Costume Party. That lasts for about 2 hours. Then, it's the FORMAL Halloween Ball." Said Lavender as she tried on a Queen Bee costume. She turned to Sakura. "Get it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Now come on, where's your costume? If you go without a costume then --- Whoa! ---- I love your costume Sakura! It's so pretty!"  
  
===== GREAT HALL =====  
  
"-Last of the singles, for all you boys out there, is Ms. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor as an Arabian Belly dancer!"  
  
There were immediate hoots and cheers from the single male population of Hogwarts as Hermione pranced out dress in what looked like a purple two- piece bathing suit, and covered in purple veils and gold chains. Her hair had been styled up so that the bushiness had been transformed to volume.  
  
"Now that all the single and highly eligible dancers for all you loners are out of the way," squeaked Collin Creevy. "Let's welcome all the couples!" "The first couple is Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson as Romeo and Juliet in the 15th Century."  
  
Draco Malfoy's silver hair slicked back as always, he was wearing steel armor, pants, a sword, and a sour expression. He looked like he had been forced into dressing like it. Pansy's dirty blonde hair was in tight, crimped waves down to her back. Her dress was plain and white, but she had too much jewelry to be called tasteful.  
  
Collin moved quickly through the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Soon all that were left where the people from Gryffindor.  
  
"The first couple from Gryffindor are Harry Potter and Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw, as Neo and Trinity from the Matrix!" The room burst into applause. The two were decked out in black, a la Matrix. Black shirt, shoes, sunglasses, and leather trench coat.  
  
Then, Lavender and Ron appeared, dressed as Squall and Rinoa from Final Fantasy 08. Ron even had the complimentary 'fake' scar across his forehead, and looked surprisingly good in black. Lavender had enchanted her hair so it was black and had highlights. They looked dazzling.  
  
"Lastly, Ladies and Gentlemen, our very own exchange students all the way from Japan, Sakura Kinomoto and Shoaron Li as Cardcaptors!"  
  
The room burst into applause. Sakura walked in along with Shoaron. She was wearing her Final Judgement costume, and he, his green uniform. They looked every bit the Cardcaptors that they were. They were lovely.  
  
For the most part, the students were struck speechless. The two of them were so beautiful and so radiant that they were afraid that if they said anything, it would break the spell.  
  
It was Collin Creevy who broke the silence by announcing that it was time for the games to begin.  
  
The informal part of the ball wasn't a time for dancing. It was a time for games. And play games they did! There were traditional games such as bobbing for apples and card games. But there were also magical games like 'Guess Which Witch' and 'Great British Apple Pie Caper'. (AN: Don't ask me what they are. I dunno)  
  
And despite the lack of dancing, they actually had a lot of fun, and were just the slightest disappointed when Colin Creevy announced (with much remorse) that the formal part of the Ball would begin at 6 PM and that they had better get ready for it.  
  
===== FORMAL HALLOWEEN BALL =====  
  
Collin Creevy had once again been given the job of announcer, seeing as he had no date. He squeaked out in his high-pitched voice:  
  
"Now begins the Formal part of the Halloween Ball."  
  
He swiftly began introductions of everyone as they walked in. First years, second years, third years, and fourth year all trailed in one after another. Then came the 5th years.  
  
Harry was wearing black dress robes, and Cho was wearing a midnight blue dress. It was rather fancy, but tasteful at the same time. They looked wonderful together.  
  
Likewise for Ron and Lavender. He was also wearing a new dress robe. Fred and George had kept their word, and bought for him. Lavender was dressed in a shimmery violet strapless dress that looked like she bought it off FashionUSA.com. They also looked lovely together.  
  
But the couple that outdid everyone was, once again, the two carcaptors. They were by no means, the last couple of the night. But they definitely deserved to be.  
  
Shoaron was wearing a black dressrobe, like anyone else. Sakura was dressed in a simple black sleeveless dress with a black wrap enchanted to sparkle. Her only pieces of jewelry were small silver hoop earrings, and a pink stone set upon a thin silver chain. Her hair had been let loose and straightened. The tips were brushed with silver dye. She looked so lovely and the look upon her face was so serene. She looked like a goddess.  
  
They looked like they had been made for each other. It was like watching two lovers come together in the most exquisite way possible.  
  
Finally, 30 minutes later, the dance started.  
  
'I'll Fly With You' by Gigi D'Agostino came on and soon, everyone was dancing.  
  
"I still believe in your eyes I just don't care what you done in your life Baby, I'll always be here by your side Don't leave me waiting too long, please come by  
  
I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes;  
  
There is no choice, I belong to your life.  
  
Because I live to love you someday;  
  
You'll be my baby and we'll fly away  
  
And I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you!  
  
Every day and every night,  
  
I always dream that you are by my side. Oh, baby, every day and every night,  
  
Well I said everything's gonna be all right.  
  
And I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you!  
  
I still believe in your eyes;  
  
I just don't care what  
  
You've done in your life. Baby I'll always be here by your side;  
  
don't leave me waiting too long,  
  
Please come by! I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes;  
  
There is no choice, I belong to your life. Because I will live to love you some day,  
  
You'll be my baby and we'll fly away  
  
And I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you!  
  
Every day and every night,  
  
I always dream that You are by my side. Oh, baby, every day and every night,  
  
Well I said everything's gonna be all right.  
  
And I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you,  
  
I'll fly with you!"  
  
===== GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM =====  
  
"That dance was good." Sighed Lavender as she kissed Ron on the cheek, causing Ron's face to flush to a very unusual color.  
  
"I agree." Said Cho, who had been mysteriously allowed to enter the Common Room without much fuss. "I had a great time." She was sitting in his lap on a comfy chair and she nuzzled Harry right under his chin. He, too, blushed.  
  
They stayed like that the rest the night. Just lying in the comfort of a fire long gone out. Harry and Cho. Ron and Lavender. Sakura and Shoaron. Hermione against Ron.  
  
They did not open their eyes again, until the next morning.  
  
======================================================================  
  
I know it was short. Even the revised one. But I didn't have anything else to put. So . . . I'm sorry.  
  
-Kawai-chan 


	4. Voldemort

==============================  
  
Chapter 04 - Voldemort  
  
==============================  
  
"Milord." A short, stubby man said as he trembled on the stone floor. "They are at Hogwarts."  
  
//Blast Albus Dumbledore.// Thought the other one bitterly. He looked over the trembling little man. "Begone Wormtail."  
  
With a gratified squeak, Wormtail complied and left instantly. The latter, Lord Voldemort, hissed angrily. He had asked Wormtail for one simple thing. Asked him to bring the Child of the Stars to him and he had failed. Once again.  
  
He left the room and went to a compartment where he pulled out a scroll. A scroll that Merlin himself, had written.  
  
//In my hands lies the last prophesy of Merlin.// Though the Voldemort. He quickly flipped to the part that disturbed him the most.  
  
" Fourteen years after the ultimate darkness has been imprisoned,  
  
The Dark Lord will rise again, greater and more powerful than ever.  
  
The One Who Defeats the Dark Lord will be the one who sets him free.  
  
Now, as the Champion of the Light faces the Champion of the Dark,  
  
All Chaos will break free. One of the Champions must die.  
  
The one that will survive is the ones that have gained the ally of the Child of the Stars.  
  
The Child of the Stars will be the most powerful sorceress who ever walked the Earth.  
  
She alone has enough power to control time and all the elements.  
  
Whoever shall gain her friendship, will be the victor in the ultimate clash of light and dark."  
  
"So. . ." hissed Voldemort. "The Child of Light is at Hogwarts as the Prophecy says. We will just have to find a way to infiltrate it now won't we?" He summoned his deatheaters.  
  
"We will infiltrate Hogwarts on the day after New Years. Out target is not the Boy. It is the Child of the stars." The Death Eaters drew in their breaths.  
  
Finally, one stepped forward. "But sir, the Child of the Stars is just a legend."  
  
Voldemort sneered liplessly. "I have seen the prophecy and it matches. Do not question my sanity Lucious."  
  
The Death Eater flinched. Then he stepped back. "As you wish milord."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
======================================================================  
  
Of all the lazy . . . I'm so lazy. I'm sorry. Next Chapter  
  
-Kawai-chan 


	5. The Snow War

==============================  
  
Chapter 05 - The Snow War  
  
==============================  
  
If Dumbledore's reason for attempting a Christmas Dance was to try to persuade people to stay at Hogwarts, it surely worked.  
  
Half of the entire population had remained at Hogwarts. The other half, first years, second years, third years, and Draco Malfoy, had gone home for the winter. The formers because they weren't invited, the latter because he did not want another chance to be bullied into dancing with Pansy Parkinson.  
  
===== CHRISTMAS MORNING =====  
  
Hermione stared sleepily at the source of her unexpected wake from Dreamland. It was Ron.  
  
"Come one Hermione!" he urged quietly. "It's Christmas morning! Wake up!"  
  
She groaned slgihtly and looked around. Most the dorm mates were still asleep. She looked at her watched and made a little noise in the back of her throat.  
  
"Ron, it's 7 in the morning! What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking that it's Christmas morning, and that everyone's waiting for you! Now get down here!"  
  
She grunted angrily, but got out of bed.  
  
===== COMMON ROOM =====  
  
"Hey guys." She said as she took her seat beside the Christmas Tree. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Her greeting was chorused back to her as her presents were shoved near her feet.  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
===== GREAT HALL =====  
  
When they went down to breakfast, they found that thought the food had been laid out, that no one else was there eating. The entire hall was deserted.  
  
"Excellent!" said Ron. "More food for us!"  
  
"Ron, Mind you manners."  
  
"Spare me Herm."  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Gladly"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"  
  
They stopped briefly.  
  
"Fine Harry."  
  
"Whatever you say, smart one."  
  
"STOP."  
  
"Now that everyone's settled" Harry continued, "Who's going with who to the Yule Ball?"  
  
He continued, grinning. "Lemme guess. Sakura, you're going with Shoaran."  
  
Shoaran smiled.  
  
"Ron, you're going with Hermione." Ron blushed, "How d'you know?"  
  
"You mean all the 'knowing glances' when you two though I wasn't looking?" he teased.  
  
"And you're going with Cho," said Hermione smugly.  
  
Ron smiled evilly. //My turn//  
  
The mentioned turned a bright shade of red. "I asked her and she said yes," he mumbled, just as Cho skipped over with her hands behind her back.  
  
"I would now like to invite all of you people out to a snowball fight" she said playfully.  
  
"No thanks Cho." Harry said, face redder than ever.  
  
She sighed. "I was afraid I was going to have to do this."  
  
With that, she revealed her hands from behind her back and dumped the contents into the back of Harry's robes.  
  
Snow.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
The Hogwarts students and staff (particularly the Slytherins) took great pleasure in seeing Harry Potter dancing around the room with snow down his back. When he finally got all of it out, he shot a Death Glare at Cho.  
  
"This means War." With a shriek, Cho took off screaming bloody murder as Harry tore after her. Ron and Hermione followed soon after that, and Shoaran and Sakura where behind them.  
  
Two seconds after they left, ALL the students and even all the teachers rushed out to the Quidditch field as they watched the war from a safe distance.  
  
===== 2 hours later =====  
  
"We CLOBBERED YOU. Admit it. We BEAT you BAD. Say it. SAY iT!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had beed beat rather badly by Sakura, Shoaron, and Cho. So badley, if fact, that Harry still had icicles hanging from his nose.  
  
The three of them were good, but compared to a 6th year, and two cardcaptors, they didn't stand a chance.  
  
"I'll see you all later." Said Cho cheerfully as she headed the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She looked at Harry in a 'shocked' manner.  
  
"To get ready for the ball. We only have about and hour."  
  
She left.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!"  
  
===== 60 minutes later =====  
  
"Why are we here, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"For the twentieth time, Ron, we're waiting for the girls."  
  
"Why can't they hurry up?"  
  
"Cause they have to be perfect."  
  
"Aren't they already perfect?"  
  
"Can't you shut up for a second?"  
  
Here, Shoaran cut in.  
  
"I think our wait was well worth it."  
  
They looked up.  
  
And saw the most amazing sight.  
  
Hermione came down first. Her dress was pleasingly form fitting, and was thinly layered. The front part came down to her knees and the back had a small train. When she moved, you could see her feet moving underneath. It was white, but the enchanted sparkles made it look lavender. It was scoop necked and had straps that rounded around her neck and the top of her back. Otherwise, her entire back was shown. Her usual bushy hair was not sleek and shiney like last year's Yule Ball. Itstead, it was piled elegantly on her head with two long curls reaching down.  
  
Ron's mouth looked like the entrance to a never ending cave. He didn't move until Hermione finally came over and took his arm.  
  
Harry had been looking amusedly at his friend. But his reaction to Cho's outfit wasn't much better.  
  
Cho was wearing a sleeveless silk midnight blue dress that swayed when she walked. It was also formfitting with a square neckline, and was quite simple excluding a gold belt around her waist. Lastly, she had veil-like arm clamps. Her exotic black hair was let loose and fell down to her hips.  
  
Last, but certainly not least, Sakura.  
  
She came down the stairs too, and they froze.  
  
Her dress was in her own customary pale pink. It was not truly form- fitting. It was more or less flowed around her. Underneath the dress was a white lace skirt. Her hair tied in a bright pink ribbon. She looked everybit, an angel.  
  
When he had recovered, Shoaran smiled. He went up to her and held out his hand.  
  
"You are my angel."  
  
======================================================================  
  
(Of ALL the lame fluffy endings . . . Sakura's dress is in here: ) .  
  
-Kawai-chan 


	6. The Christmas Dance

==============================  
  
Chapter 07 - The Christmas Dance  
  
==============================  
  
"The stars are so beautiful, ne Sakura-chan?"  
  
The two teenagers sat outside on the balcony away from the music and happy chattering of the Hogwarts Great Hall.  
  
"Hai" Sakura said peacefully.  
  
The entire scene, the balcony, the stars, the night, the flurry of voices inside Hogwarts, was oddly tranquil. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Li's shoulder. (*I'm calling him Li because Syoaran is too long). He, in response, put his arms around her and laid his head on her head.  
  
"We should go back in soon." he started, but stopped when he felt her hand on his.  
  
"Just a little while longer."  
  
Wordlessly, he complied.  
  
==============================  
  
Hermione and Ron were having the time of their life. The former had expected the evening to be positively horrible, but was pleased nevertheless, to find herself having a good time.  
  
"Better than you expected, eh?" he laughed, yelling over the loud and fast music the Weird Sisters were playing.  
  
"Yes! Much!" she responded, clutching her hand to her heart as the song ended. "I don't think I could dance another step!"  
  
The music that started now was slow, and definitely romantic. Ron looked awkwardly at her and she at him.  
  
" I don't suppose you want to."  
  
"Just dance Ron." She said, assuming dance position, bowing her head deeply so he did not see her reddening cheeks.  
  
He smiled to no one in particular and held her to him as well, swaying slowly to the beat of the music. (Sorry! I can't do hardcore romance! . )  
  
==============================  
  
"Everyone's having a good time, Harry." Said Cho happily.  
  
"Yea." Grinned Harry, putting an arm around his recently proclaimed girlfriend. "Everyone's happy." 'Including me' he thought.  
  
"Well?" she asked as the slow theme ended and the Weird sisters struck up a new, more lively piece, "What are we waiting for? Let's swing. "  
  
Harry sighed but allowed Cho to drag him to the dance floor. 'I'm very happy indeed.'  
  
==============================  
  
(I was thinking about ending it right here. but once again, guilt consumes ALL.)  
  
Sakura and Li finally reentered the Great Hall just as the last song ended.  
  
"Aww! We missed everything!" said Li in what was suppose to be, a disappointed voice. But even a casual observer could detect an evident sound of relief in his voice.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Don't worry, Li-kun." She said sweetly. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."  
  
He blushed. "Sorry, Sakura." He said. "I'm not good at dancing."  
  
Just then, Hermione dragged Ron over and said happily. "How you guys doing?"  
  
Surprised, the pair said, "Great." Hermione had never been THIS friendly before.  
  
"Good." She ran off again, dragging Ron like a tote bag. He waved weakly and winced in pain as her arm dug into his.  
  
"Ow! Watch it Hermione!"  
  
Sakura smiled happily. "Looks like we're not the only ones who are happy tonight Shaoron."  
  
==============================  
  
That IS incredibly short, but I posted just like it said! ::smiles weakly::  
  
I'll post another chapter soon. I PROMISE.  
  
-Kawai-chan 


	7. New Years Eve

Ok. I lied. This chapter is came out much MUCH later than I planned for it to. Anyhow, this is Chapter 7 PS: There's a typo in the last chapter. It's Chapter 06: The Christmas Ball, not chapter 07.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chapter 07: The Attack  
  
_____________________________  
  
----- New Years Eve -----  
  
"Shall I summon them now, my Lord?" came the high-pitched squeak of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
He fidgeted nervously as he waited for his Master's reply. He had been messing so many missions lately that he needed a success. Otherwise, he would be 'taken care of' by the numerous Death Eaters just waiting to assume his post as Lord Voldemort's right hand man.  
  
Just when he gave up hope of ever receiving an answer, his Lord spoke.  
  
"Yes." hissed Lord Voldemort. "I will summon them now."  
  
===== GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM =====  
  
"Now Hermione. Let's not be hasty. Remember all the good times we've shared? Are you truly in such a hurry to - Put down the wand Hermione. Put the wand. AHHH!!!!"  
  
Harry, Cho, Sakura, and Li watched the scene before them with amused expressions. Ron had apparently asked Hermione if he could copy her Potions homework, then made an unwise remark about how stuffy she was when she refused. That evidently crossed a wire.  
  
Now, he was dashing around the room, trying to avoid all the curses and hexes and whatever jinxes she might be casting in his direction, as well as the pillows, lamps and trinkets she was flinging in his direction when she wasn't occupied with spellcasting.  
  
Meanwhile, in the sidelines, Harry was silently muttering "Reparo" to himself whenever Hermione actually broke something of value or knocked the stuffing out the pillows. And the rest of the four were attempting to keep their laughter down, lest they become Hermione's next target in her frenzied rampage.  
  
"CALL ME STUFFY YOU STUPID LITTLE ARROGANT TWIT HEAD." She huffed, throwing a just-mended table leg at Ron. (Harry: NOO!) "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S STUFFY."  
  
Ron, sorely regretting his poor choice of words, continued to dance around the Common Room like he was an owl on fire.  
  
"Funny. They seem to argue a lot more now that they've become a couple." Whispered Neville as he joined the four beside the fireplace, a safe distance away from the raging Hermione.  
  
But alas, Neville did not seem to have whispered it quiet enough, for Hermione suddenly stopped her ferocious attacks on Ron and directed her anger towards the pudgy, now cowering, boy.  
  
"What. Was. That?"  
  
Neville gave a slight squeak. How she managed to hear him above her own ramblings amazed and terrified him. He turned, cast a look at the ominous girl.  
  
And raced straight upstairs to the Boys' Dormitories.  
  
She uttered a Tarzan-like growl, and swore that she would 'get' Neville for that and that if he ever showed his face again, he would be sorry.  
  
Ron was breathing heavily on the other side of the room, alive but exhausted. He glanced at the escape route Neville took. "Now why didn't I think of that?" he muttered to Harry as he limped slowly across the room to the fireplace.  
  
Unfortunately, Hermione heard him. Fortunately, she was losing fire, fast, and her anger was cooled. She turned to Ron and said with a smile on her face as if the last 30 minutes or so had not occurred:  
  
"You can't borrow my potions homework."  
  
Ron's eyes bugged out very much so, he resembled a goldfish that had been out the water for too long. Cho, Sakura, and Li burst into teals of laughter, and Harry joined them. After he had repaired the lamps, pillows, whatever else Hermione broke, and put out the rug which had caught on fire when she had tried to set the ends of his red hair on blue fire.  
  
They continued their merry laughter for some time, ignoring the indignant look on the Weasley boy's face.  
  
Sakura was among the ones that were giggling but stopped suddenly when she felt a disturbingly familiar tingle at the base of her spine. Li felt it too, apparently, and he stopped chuckling. They snapped their heads to the large, single window of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The rest of the people looked at the two surprisingly. The halt of their cheerful exposition was abrupt and unexpected.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Hermione carefully. She had taken care to be much nicer to Sakura after the Christmas Ball. "Li? What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura looked at Li, and him at her. They agreed silently that they were experiencing the same familiar feeling they felt so long ago, and did not expect to feel again.  
  
They looked back out the window just as a huge, hawk-like shadow passed.  
  
"I sense a Clow Card."  
  
_____________________________  
  
CLIFF!!! ^.^  
  
Save your tomatoes, ketchup, and vegetables and whatnot you might want to throw at me. I Updated didn't I? :-D  
  
Review! I'm shooting for AT THE LEAST 170 reviews before I go on.  
  
AND I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT. Got it? Review more than once if you REALLY REALLY want me to update. I accept anonymous reviews! ::hint hint::  
  
-Kawai-chan 


	8. The Strike

==============================  
  
Chapter 08 - The Strike  
  
==============================  
  
"What do you mean you sense a Clow Card?" Harry asked, with a tinge of concern in his voice. "You said you caught all of them."  
  
"We did." Li said, eyes flashing, "Which is why I don't understand why I sense one right now. But this feeling's never been wrong, there definitely is something out there." He turned to the remaining trio. "You three go to your dorms right now, and don't come out." As expected, he was met with a wave of protest.  
  
"What do you mean 'Go back to your dorms right now'? We've been in tough, if not tougher, situations than this! We can handle it!"  
  
"You don't understand." He bristled. "This is way tougher than any of can ever imagine . . ."  
  
"Tougher?" Ron said sarcastically, the bump on his head long forgotten, "Well let's see now! We've faced a demented professor bent on power, we've seen the Dark Lord in action, and we've almost been killed about a bazillion times. How hard could this POSSIBLY be?"  
  
"LISTEN FOR A MOMENT!" Li shouted angrily, successfully preventing the redhead from rambling on any further. "Usually, I wouldn't care if you wanted to tag along, but this time it's something that only we can handle. This is OUR job, not yours. If the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, Voldemort, whatever his name is, was involved, then you could. But right now, BUTT OUT."  
  
Fuming with silent indignation, the trio turned toward Sakura, hoping for some sort of support. But they were disappointed.  
  
"Li's right. This time, only we can. I'm sorry guys, maybe later on, okay?" She climbed into the portrait hole. "Right now, we have to go."  
  
==============================  
  
"They can't do this!" Ron shouted angrily, pounding at the portrait hole. "Why won't it open?"  
  
"I don't know! Alohomora." Hermione said, pointing her wand at the latch. But still, it would not open.  
  
"They must have cast some sort of spell on it." Harry put it, though he himself had no idea what sort of spell it was. "Try blowing it up!"  
  
"Already did." Ron said. "Didn't even make a dent."  
  
==============================  
  
//I feel kind of guilty, using the shield and lock card on our own friends.// Sakura thought as the two of them raced down the hall. //But right now, it's our turn.//  
  
Suddenly, a man wearing a mask rounded the corner.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
Two spells, one elemental, one in the form of a phoenix, were immediately casted onto an unsuspecting Clow Card. But... it didn't appear to be a Clow Card.  
  
"It's a person!"  
  
"But with such an intense, dark aura." Sakura said, hesitating. "I don't want to remove Fiery..."  
  
"Come on!" Li said, pulling on Sakura's sleeve. "We have to go. Worry about this guy later, right now, we have to go get the card."  
  
"Right."  
  
They continued running down towards the Great Hall, where the 'feeling' was. But unconsciously, both of them slowed down. For some reason, this... card was so dark and evil.  
  
"Li-kun." Sakura said, "What card is this?"  
  
"I don't know." Li said as they rounded a corner. "But it's really strong. Are you ready, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
==============================  
  
"This is it." Sakura said, breathing heavily. "This is the source of it. Are you ready?"  
  
"Lets."  
  
At the same time, they burst outside through the doors, into the quidditch field. It looked completely empty.  
  
Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were right next to them.  
  
"How'd you get over here?"  
  
"When there's a will, there's a way."  
  
"Oh, shove it, Ron. We flew over here on Harry's broom. Did you really think that the portrait hole was the only way out of the tower?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well it isn't. Besides, I don't care if you two ARE cardcaptors or not, if this concerns our school, then we're going to be a part of it."  
  
Lee made a frustrated gesticulation with his hands, but eventually gave up.  
  
"Fine." He sighed. "You can stay."  
  
The three were just about to celebrate when suddenly, the earth near the center of the Quidditch Field burst open.  
  
"It's here." Sakura said, with an intense fire burning in her eyes. "The Clow Card."  
  
"That's not a Clow card!" Harry shouted, his triumph gone, eyes hardening. The figure, which was more of a great big shadow suddenly extended an arm out.  
  
"CLOW MISTRESS." It hissed, stretching towards her, open palmed. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"  
  
======================================================================  
  
... sigh... this story is taking way too long to finish. -.-  
  
-Kawai-chan 


	9. Author's Note:Important

Please believe me when I say this with my sincerest apologies, but 'Child of the Stars' is discontinued until further notice. To say plainly, I have lost interest in both Card Captor Sakura AND Harry Potter. Card Captor Sakura the series is already completed. We all know what happened there. As for Harry Potter, Book 5 was a huge disappointment.  
  
Actually, I think Book 5 is the main reason I'm stopping production of this story. In short, I hated it. It was just like a badly written fan-fiction. I wouldn't have continued past the third chapter if I found it on FF.Net.  
  
So now, with all regrets, Child of the Stars is postponed/discontinued until the authoress has enough will to write on. Perhaps if Book 6 were really good...  
  
-Kawai-chan 


End file.
